A Cute Jalice Story
by NiaMarie1843
Summary: Jasper and Alice are remembering how they first met when they were five years old while planning Bella's wedding. Jasper decides to surprise Alice with something. . . one-shot Jasper/Alice


"Jasper, stop! You need to help me plan Bella's wedding!" I said giggling. He chuckled and kissed me one last time then hugged me. "I love you so much Alice."  
"And I love you too Jasper" I said, holding on to him tightly. He chuckled after a few minutes. "What's so funny Jazz?"  
"Oh nothing. I was just remembering how we met."  
I laughed with him. "Yeah. That's something I'll never forget."

*flash back*

"Mommy! I don't want to go!" Alice cried as she held on to her mother's hand.  
"Neither do I!" Edward said, holding on to there mother's other hand.  
"Come on Alice, Edward. You two will love kindergarten" Esme said.  
"No we wont! No we wont!" they said at the same time.  
"Aw, these must be the adorable Cullen twins, right?" the teacher said.  
"Yes" Esme smiled. She looked down at her kids. "Alright Alice, Edward, promise me you two will be good. If you two are good today, we can go to the park. Ok?"  
"Ok. . ." they said.  
"Now give me a hug and go with Ms. Greene." Both Edward and Alice hugged there mother and walked into the classroom with Ms. Greene.  
"What do we do now?" Edward asked Alice once they were inside.  
Alice looked around the room. She saw there cousin Emmett playing with a blond girl. She also spotted a table with crayons and paper and said, "Want to draw mommy and daddy a picture?  
"Ok" he said. They both walked over to the table. "I'll make one for mommy and you make one for daddy."  
"Ok."  
After a few minutes, a girl with blond hair and a girl with brown hair walked up to them. "That's really pretty" the blond girl said, looking at both Edward and Alice's pictures.  
"Yeah. I wish I could draw that good" the brown haired girl said.  
"Thank you" Alice said, smiling. "My name's Alice. This is my brother Edward. What's your name?"  
"Mine's Rosalie" the blond haired girl said.  
"Mine's Bella" the brown haired said.  
"Hi" they both said.  
"Ok, everyone" Ms. Greene said. "It's time for recess. Everyone line up and we can go outside."  
Everyone lined up and they all went to play outside. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice all ran the the swings. There were only four swings though, and Emmett, Edward, Bella and Rosalie got there first. Alice saw there were no more swings and she felt left out. They were all laughing. They didn't notice Alice wasn't with them. Alice sighed and walked over to the play ground. She sat down on the sand. She staid there until it was time to go back inside. She saw Bella and Rosalie and Edward and Emmett all playing and having fun. Alice sighed. "They probably forgot about me." She walked over to the table were she left her picture. She finished it and put it in her backpack. "What do I do now?" she asked herself. Everyone was having fun but her. She walked over to the table and sat down in the chair. She watched her brother and cousin play with Rose and Bella.  
"Are you ok?" a voice said from behind her. She turned around and a boy with blond, curly hair and green eyes was behind her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed.  
"You don't look so fine. What's wrong?" he asked. He sat down next to her.  
"My brother and cousin and these two girls named Rosalie and Bella are having fun while I'm all alone here, doing nothing."  
"Well, want to go play something?" he asked.  
Alice smiled. "Ok. Oh, and I'm Alice."  
"I'm Jasper." Alice and Jasper played with the blocks. They made a big castle. When it was time to go outside again, Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie ran to the play ground. Alice and Jasper ran to the swings. Jasper pushed Alice on the swings the whole time. Alice offered to push him on the swings put he said no, he wanted Alice to be on the swings.  
For the rest of the day, Alice and Jasper played with each other the while time. When it was time to go home, they were sad. When Esme came to pick up Alice and Edward, Alice ran up to her. "Mommy! Mommy!"  
"Hi Al" she said, hugging her daughter. "How as your first day sweetie?"  
"I loved it! I met this boy. His name's Jasper and were the bestest best friends! Can he please, please, please come with us to the park? Please mommy?"  
Esme laughed. "Maybe. If his mommy says it's ok."  
Alice turned around to see if she could find Jasper. When she saw him, he was with his mom. She ran up to them. "Are you Jasper's mommy?" she asked.  
"Yes, I am. Who are you sweetie?"  
"This is Alice. She's my best friend!" Jasper said, hugging Alice.  
"Jasper's mom, can you please let Jasper come with us to the park?"  
"Can I mommy? Please?" Jasper asked.  
"Mommy!" Alice called.  
Esme walked over. "Yes Alice?"  
"This is Jasper's mommy!" she said excitedly.  
While there mothers talked, Alice and Jasper played tag.  
"Looks like they really like each other" Helen, Jasper's mother, said.  
"Yeah" Esme said. "How cute is that."  
"Very" Helen said laughing.  
Edward ran up to Esme. "Mommy! When we going to the park?"  
"Soon sweetie, soon."  
"Ok" he said. Then he ran back to Bella.  
"Twins?" Helen asked.  
"Yeah. Edward and Alice."  
"Yeah, me too. Jasper and Rosalie."  
Alice and Jasper ran over to there mothers holding hands. "Can we go?" they both asked.  
Helen and Esme laughed. "Yes. Were all going" Helen said.  
"Yay!" they shouted and hugged each other.

*end of flash back*

I giggled. "We did everything together. Studied for tests together, did homework together. Everything."  
"Yeah" he said with a smile then leaned to kiss me again.  
"Jazz stop!" I giggled again. "We need to make sure we have everything for Bella's wedding. I want her to have the best wedding in the world! A wedding that those people on tv would be jealous of." Jasper laughed and pulled back. I grabbed the clipboard and stood up and started pacing back and forth. "Ok, we already ordered all the flowers, we already have all the invites printed and sent out, right?"  
"Right" Jasper said.  
"Ok." I put a check next to that on the paper. "I already have the designs for her dress made. All I have to do is buy the fabric and make it." I looked up from the clipboard to look at Jasper. "You have the designs, right?"  
"Yeah" he said, holding up the folder.  
"Good. Ok, flowers, check. Invites, check. Dress designs, check. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling I'm forgetting something. What could it be?"  
"Do we have the caterers?"  
"Yeah. Do we have there wedding present?"  
"Yup. And I made sure I hid it somewhere were they can never find it."  
I smiled. "Perfect! Ok", I started pacing back and forth again and mumbled what we already had done over again. "I think we have everything already-" I froze when I saw Jasper down on one knee.  
"Alice", he began. "From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. The one I belonged with, the one I should be with, the one I fell in love with." He pulled out a little black box. "And I want to spen the rest of my life with you. Mary Alice Cullen, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box reveling a beautiful diamond ring.  
I felt tears in my eyes, my heart raced, and my breathing was uneven. I couldn't speak at the moment, so I nodded my head. As soon as he slipped the ring on my finger, I flung myself to him, hugging him. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I finally said. "Yes! A million times yes! Oh my god Jasper! Yes!"  
Jasper laughed and kissed me. "I love you so much!"  
"I love you so much too" he said, smiling.  
I laughed. "I'm planning Bella's wedding, and I end up engaged."  
Later that day, we were with Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett. "Hey guys, guess what?" Jasper said.  
"What?" Edward said.  
"We're getting married!" I yelled out happily.  
"Oh my god really?" Rosalie said.  
"Yes!"  
"Can I be you maid of honer Al?" Bella asked.  
I laughed. "On one condition. I get to be the maid of honer at your wedding."  
Bella laughed. "Deal."


End file.
